LEGO Simpsons - The Videogame
LEGO Simpsons - The Videogame is based on the TV Sitcom by the same name. The game is only for people over the Age of 12.There are no swears or curses in this game,just the wacky LEGO humour.The game has 150 Playable Characters including 16 DLC Characters. Plot: Intro: The Game Starts at the Springfield Power Plant.While Homer is talking to Lenny and Carl he gets sent to Mr. Burns' Office by Mr. Smithers Jr.Mr. Burns tells Homer if he doesn't do his job, well he will get Fired. ---- Chapter 1 - Hard Time Playable - 'Homer Simpson,Lenny,Carl '''Character Tokens - '''Hazmat Homer,Mindy Simmons,Waylon Smithers Sr. '''Boss/es - ' 'Location - '''Springfield Power Plant When you Complete the level you will enter the Open World Springfield.Now you need to get to your House.You must enter Homer's Car and follow the Blue Stud Trail.When you enter the house your second Chapter will start. ---- Chapter 2 - Bart and the Principal '''Playable - '''Bart Simpson,Milhouse,Nelson '''Character Tokens - '''Ralph Wiggum,Sherri/Terri,Uter '''Boss/es - '''Principal Skinner (3 Hearts) '''Location - '''Springfield Elementary When you complete the level you will start in front of the Springfield Elementary.You must talk to Willy because Bart got Detention to Rake the Leaves.When you complete the Quest you will be rewarded with a Character Token '(Wendell Borton).Now you need to get back to the Simpsons House to start Chapter 3. ---- Chapter 3 - Someone Called 911? Playable - 'Homer Simpson,Marge Simpson,Maggie Simpson,Chief Wiggum,Eddie,Lou '''Character Tokens - '''Snake Jailbird,Fat Tony,Sanjay '''Boss/es - '''Snake Jailbird (6 Metal Hearts) '''Location - '''Springfield Streets When you complete the level you will be in a square filled with blown up car parts.You must find dynamite sticks to blow them out of the way so you can proceed to the next Chapter. ---- Chapter 4 - Moe's Troubles '''Playable - '''Homer Simpson,Moe,Lenny.Carl,Lisa Simpson '''Character Tokens - '''Legs,Louie,Barney '''Boss/es - '''Louie/Legs (3 Hearts Each),Fat Tony (8 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Moe's Tavern,Springfield Park When you complete the level you will start in Springfield Park,now you have to follow the blue stud Trail to Otto where you need to help Otto with fixing the bus.When you complete the Quest you will get a Gold Brick,Now buy the Bus for 10.000 Studs.When you buy the Bus xou must drive it to Springfield Elementary and Chapter 5 will Start. ---- Chapter 5 - Detention '''Playable - '''Bart Simpson,Nelson '''Character Tokens - '''Otto Mann,Elizabeth Hoover,Lunchlady Doris '''Boss/es - '''Groundskeeper Willie (3 Hearts),Principal Skiner (6 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Springfield Elementary When you complete the level you will start at the Springfield Elementary Door.Now you must follow the blue stud trail to the Android's Dungeon where Chapter 6 Will Start. ---- Chapter 6 - Comic Book Thieves '''Playable - '''Bart Simpson,Milhouse '''Character Tokens - '''Dolph Starbeam,Jimbo Jones,Kearney Zzyzwicz '''Boss/es - '''Dolph Starbeam (3 Hearts),Jimbo Jones (3 Hearts),Kearney Zzyzwicz (6 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Android's Dungeon When you complete the level you will spawn outside the Android's Dungeon.Now follow the stud trails to the Simpson House. ---- Chapter 7 - Where is Homer? '''Playable - '''Marge Simpson,Lisa Simpson,Bart Simpson,Maggie Simpson '''Character Tokens - '''Fruit Batman,Fallout Boy,Homer (Pieman) '''Boss/es - '''Hank Scorpio (8 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Volcano Lair When you comple the Chapter you will spawn outside the Volcano Lair.Follow the stud trail to the Police Station. When you enter it Chapter 8 will start. ---- Chapter 8 - Brawl at Moes' '''Playable - '''Homer Simpson,Moe '''Character Tokens - '''Duff Man,Abraham Lincoln,Blue Haired Lawyer '''Boss/es - '''Snake Jailbird (6 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Moe's Tavern When you comple the Chapter you will spawn outside the Moe's Tavern and you will need to follow the stud trail to Kwik E Mart ---- Chapter 9 - Kwik E Squeeze Playable - Homer,Apu Tokens - Duff Man Boss/es - Duff Man (4 Hearts) Locations - Kwik E Mart When you complete the chapter you will spawn outside the Kwik E Mart and you will need to follow the stud trail to Blue House ---- Chapter 10 - Blue House Knock-off Playable - Homer,Bart Character Tokens - ,Bart,Blue Haired Lawyer Boss/es - Blue Haired Lawyer (5 Hearts) Locations - Blue House When you complete the Chapter you will spawn outside the blue house and you will need to help Lenny and Carl fix their cars, After buying Lenny and Carl's car, you will drive it and follow the stud trail to Krustylu Studios ---- Chapter 11 - Put the Krusty on 'Lu' '''Playable - '''Krusty,Chief Wiggum '''Character Tokens - '''Sideshow Mel,Krusty,Sideshow Bob '''Boss/es - '''Sideshow Bob (5 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Krustylu Studios When you complete the level you will spawn outside the Krustylu Studios.Now follow the stud trails to the Sprawl Mart. ---- Chapter 12 - Bullying Supermarket '''Playable - '''Dolph,Kearney,Jimbo,Nelson '''Character Tokens - '''Agnes,Hank Scorpio,Abe, '''Boss/es - '''Lucile Botswilliger (5 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Sprawl Mart When you complete the level you will spawn outside the Sprawl Mart and follow the stud trail to proceed to the next Chapter. ---- Chapter 13 - Exit through the Police Station '''Playable - '''Bart,Chief Wiggum, Eddie,Lou '''Character Tokens - '''Darcy,Bart, '''Boss/es - '''Lionel Hutz (4 Hearts) '''Locations -' Police Station When you complete the level you will start at the Police Station Door.Now you must follow the blue stud trail to the Android's Dungeon where Chapter 6 Will Start. ---- Chapter 14 - The DMV Girlfriend '''Playable - '''Bart Simpson,Darcy '''Character Tokens - '''Selma,Patty,Moleman,Fat Tony '''Boss/es - '''Louie and Legs (4 Hearts Each),Fat Tony (7 Hearts) '''Locations - '''DMV ---- '''TBA ---- Chapter 15 - The Final 'Playable - '''Chief Wiggum,Homer,Bart, '''Character Tokens -' '''Boss/es - '''Lord Montymort (8 Hearts) '''Locations - '''Carl's Caverns Characters: Vehicles: Land Air Water Achievements: Red Bricks: Trivia: Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Games Created by LEGOCyborg12 Category:Video Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Playstation 3 Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Playstation Vita